Modern flight deck displays for vehicles (such as aircraft or spacecraft) display a considerable amount of information, such as vehicle position, runway identification, speed, altitude, attitude, navigation, target, and terrain information. Many synthetic vision systems attempt to reproduce the real-world appearance of an airport field, including items such as terminal buildings, taxiway signs, and runway signs. The primary perspective view used in a Synthetic Vision Systems (SVS) emulates a forward-looking cockpit viewpoint. Such a view is intuitive and provides helpful visual information to the pilot and crew, especially during airport approaches and taxiing. In this regard, synthetic display systems for aircraft are beginning to employ realistic simulations of airports that include details such as runways, taxiways, buildings, etc. For example, it is known to provide a pilot with visual and audible alerts (including displayed graphics) that identify a runway and indicate remaining runway distance.
Improper identification of a runway may, in some cases, compromise safety. While an SVS is attempting to accurately portray the scene in front of an aircraft, it displays runway markings at the beginning of a runway as seen looking out the front of the aircraft. However, aircraft often perform “intersection” takeoffs (e.g. beginning a takeoff roll from a taxiway intersection some distance down the runway). In such cases, there is no indication (e.g. signage, markings, etc.) identifying the runway. Furthermore, if two runways converge to a point, a pilot may believe that he or she is on the correct runway when, in fact, the aircraft may be pointed down a different runway.
In addition, takeoff calculations are made assuming that the entire length of the runway is available for takeoff. In the case of an intersecting runway, there are no markings or indications that sufficient runway remains unless the intersection is at a multiple of one thousand feet down the runway, and a crew-member is, in fact, able to see the markings on the runway either visually or on the SVS. Thus, there may not be sufficient runway remaining to perform a safe takeoff.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to increase a pilot's situational awareness during an intersection takeoff by providing an onboard avionics system and method that provides a pilot with graphic and/or aural indications identifying the runway and the remaining runway distance. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.